


Yes, Mistress

by LolaIbz



Series: The love life of a fearsome Dragon and a daring Doe [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Role-Playing Game, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaIbz/pseuds/LolaIbz
Summary: A series of oneshots about our favourite couple's sex adventures





	1. I love this desk

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I think I need to hone my smutty scenes so writing some ideas I came up with would be good practice. Plus, I'd love to explore the possibilities regarding these two ladies.  
> Please, anjoy and comment

"Of course it'll work, Sebastian. You can't possibly pretend to skimp on such thing. In fact, I don't even know why we're having this conversation, you know perfectly that I won't settle for anything less" - the editor leaned back on the downy chair in her study and reached out to touch the tempting globes in front of her-

Andrea sachs was bent over Miranda's desk, clutching the edges of the furniture so hard that her knuckles had turned white. Miranda was pleased to see her wife naked and exposed in front of her, squirming with want but aware that the silver-haired woman wouldn't allow her to move from her current stance. 

The brunette could feel her arousal trickling down her thighs. She had never thought that the mere act of being exposed for her wife to watch her and caressed her as she liked would be so deliriously arousing. Never with her former lovers had the young woman experienced such overwhelming need from just a gaze or a touch or a slowly whispered word. Miranda looked at her like her steely eyes could bore into her very soul, like the older woman was about to devour her whole, like she was a blessed meal after a prolonged period of starvation. 

Andrea's long legs were wide apart, her taut stomach resting on the cold and polished surface of the wooden desk, her breasts pressed ever more forcefully with each ragged breath the woman took. The thought that her wife could see her vulnerable and so very wet like this made her clench unwillingly, which didn't go unnoticed by the editor. Miranda smirked from her spot behind the brunette, her teeth showing in a predatory manner while ensconcing farther into the soft upholstery.

The editor was struggling with her desire to get up and take a long lick along her wife's pussy but unfortunately she had to keep hearing at the new CEO's rambling, for the sake of remaining in his good graces. Since the petty loathsome toad called Irv had been expelled at sound speed from Elias-Clarke things had gone a lot more smoothly. Sebastian, the new CEO, was a younger man who seemed to know to pick his enemies. That's why he had catered to Miranda's demands from the beginning. 

-"That's why I told you not to talk to him. He's useless and untalented, don't go anywhere near him" - unable to resist any longer, the editor traced her index finger along Andrea's core, grinning wider at the heat and moisture she found there. The brunette instantly leaned into the touch, making her ass stand beautifully in the air. Miranda retreated her hand and sucked the digit, closing her eyes at the very well-know taste - "Mark my words, I will not settle for anything less. We'll discuss this in lenght tomorrow, Sebastian. That's all" - she hung up on the insistent man and sighed - "Finally"

-"Mistress..." - the young woman whined from her spot on the desk - 

-"I'm sorry, pet" - she said getting up and caressing the unblemished back - "I kept you waiting for too long, didn't I?" - she cooed sensually, leaning into the brunette's ear - "But you were so very good, my darling pet, not moving half an inch" - she groped her ass before squeezing it forcefully. Andrea moaned quietly - "You deserve a proper reward" - she kissed her shoulder before slowly entering Andrea with three fingers -

-"Ah, Mistress" - Andrea could do nothing but moan in sheer pleasure, feeling herself being stretched by those dexterous fingers - 

-"My, my, so wet already and I barely touched you"

-"It's all for you, Mistress" - she let out a lovely tiny yelp when the editor began to pump her deep and slow -

-"I wouldn't expect anything less, pet" - she placed a kiss on her wife's temple - "Now if you want to come you'll have to remain very quiet. I still have a phone call to make and I don't want to be interrupted. Are we clear?"

-"Yes, Mistress, yes" - she shoved her ass backwards, impaling herself more roughly but before she could repeat the action, the editor threaded her free hand through her hair and yanked her head backwards so Andrea would look at her - 

-"One more transgression like that and we'll skip to the cane" - she talked right next to the brunette's ear and Andrea couldn't avoid shuddering - "I think you're enjoying this far too much, aren't you?" 

-"Yes, Mistress" - Andrea said in a groan - "Please, I'll be a good girl but I need you!" - Miranda hummed her approval -

-"Mmmh, so needy" - she traced the shell of her wife's ear with her tongue - "Very well, stay quiet while Mistress deals with these uninspired philistines" - Miranda resumed her puming a bit rougher and raked her nails along Andrea's back - "At least I'll have something actually worth of my attention" - she said feeling the brunette's arousal coat her hand - 

Andrea smiled knowingly. Oh yes, she would be properly rewarded if she could stay quiet and she didn't mind ripping her own lips off with her bare teeth while trying to do so.


	2. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter in this fic will be +18. You've been warned  
> Enjoy and comment

Andrea bit her lip harder and tightened her hold on Miranda's shoulders, nails digging painfully in the editor's flesh but the silver-haired woman couldn't bring herself to care. She was mermerized by the brunette straddling her lap, her plump breasts bouncing with every up and down movement she made.

-"Miranda" - she gasped -

-"Shh, be quiet, darling. You don't want my assistants to hear us, do you?" - she smiled wickedly, knowing how vocal her wife could be in the bedroom and how much it turned her on the knowledge that someone could walk in on them - 

The only answer she got was a muffle whine when Andrea impaled herself roughly on the thick shaft attached to Miranda's waist. The young woman continued to ride her wife with a frenzied pace, surprised by her own arousal in such situation. She could feel she was wetter than usual, the obscene squelching noises attested to that, and she could also tell that Miranda was more aroused than usual, the corners of her lips curling in a malicious grin and her darkened eyes gave her away.

-"That's it, my darling. Ride me harder" - she dug her fingers on the brunette's generous hips, kneading the soft flesh before heading upwards to squeeze the breasts she loved so much. Oh, how she wished she could work every day with a magnificent sight such as this. She kneaded Andrea's breasts and then pinched both of her nipples, pulling on the sensitive nubs.

-"Oh, god" - the journalist muttered under her breath -

-"You are beautiful, my Andrea. So very beautiful" - she leaned forward and capture a breast with her mouth without halting her ministrations on the other - 

-"Ah, Miranda! I'll come!" - she threaded her fingers between silver locks to keep her wife where she most needed her and shoved herself harder and harder down on the strap on -

-"Then do it, my love" - she said placing open-mouthed kisses in the valley of her breasts -

Miranda leaned backwards on her office chair to have a better sight of her wife, grabbing Andrea's ass cheeks forcefully she met her wife's movements. Every slam between their pelvises made the editor bucked thanks to the appendage nudging her clit. She could see the signs of the impending orgasm hovering over her wife: her eyelashes fluttered deliciously, her jaw clenched with those luscious lips trapped between her teeth and the muscles of her taut stomach tensed waiting for the inevitable.

-"Ah, Miranda" - Andrea groaned -

-"Cum for me, Andrea. Now" - she held her wife by the waist rammed the shaft all the way up, fully sheathing inside the other woman. 

When Andrea felt the tip of her wife's appendage hitting against her cervix she couldn't hold it anymore. Every muscle in Andrea's body tensed and her back arched, throwing her head backwards she saw stars behind her closed lids. 

A muffled scream resonated through the office. Erica, the new second assistant turned her head towards the closed doors of her boss' santuary.

-"Did you hear anything, Jan?"

-"Mmmh?" - the blonde stopped typing with her right hand and transferring calls with the other - "I didn't hear anything"

-"But I'm sure I heard..."

-"The only sound I'm not hearing it's you working" - Janette cut her off - "Now back to work or Miranda will have our heads for lunch"

Erica shrugged and got back to answering e-mails from a very annoying wanna-be a-list stylist.

Inside the office, Andrea slumped over her wife, completely spent. The editor combed her fingers through long tresses in a soothing manner.

-"That was sooooo good" - the brunette slurred, almost inebriated with pleasure. Miranda chuckled - 

-"I'm glad you liked my purchase" - the editor replied -

-"Oh, I absolutely loved it" - she pecked her wife on the lips - "I can't wait to try it on you" - her voice dropped to a sensual purr and Miranda groaned, delighted by the idea. 

A thorough exploration of their new toy's potentialities was needed.


	3. Doe-eyed journalists and daring gits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a smutty one but a glimpse into these ladies' relation

Saying that Miranda was pissed off would be a gross understatement. Miranda Priestly was beyond enraged, furious, outraged, she was struck by a fit of intolerable contempt and murderous desires caused by the scene unfurling in front of her eyes. 

Sebastian was involved in a seemingly innocent conversation with Andrea. Innocent if one didn't count the fact that the daring git had deemed suitable to blatantly invade the brunette's personal space and touch her every goddamn minute. Andrea had tucked her left arm across her abdomen, her left wrist supporting her right elbow in a graceful manner that allowed her to hold a flute of champagne with her right hand. Her posture was far from relaxed, it was evidently an strategy to create as much space between them as possible by retreating on herself.

The editor couldn't help but notice how utterly beautiful her wife looked in that mauve gown that hugged her generous curves in an enticing way, but she also couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable and restless that prat made her.

Miranda knew she had to put up with the new Elias-Clarke CEO, Sebastian something (she couldn't possibly care less about his patronymic in this right moment), and endure this whole circus they had to go through every end of a year just for the sake of faking the most extravagant pleasantries for the firm's investors. But she also knew that she was two seconds away from maiming the daring sleaze for life.

When Sebastian extended her arm to fiddle with the golden earrings adorning Andrea's ears in a poorly-pretended attempt to assess the quality of the jewelry, the dragon snapped and Miranda's feet were already moving of their own volition. She stalked towards them with the grace and danger of a large feline, stabbing the carefully polished parquet with her heels. The attendants parted like the Red Sea and the wisest ones sought refuge in the balcony.

-"Ah, such a fine piece of jewelry. Is it rose gold?" -

Obviously a poor attempt at preening a knowledge that he obviously lacked. He couldn't tell the difference between true and false even if Cartier himself flogged him with a million karats necklace.

-"Y-yes, it was a gift" -Andrea answered -

-"Ah, whoever gave it to you had good taste. Your boyfriend perhaps?"

Andrea's eyebrows shot up in her face. So this man was blithely unaware of who her wife was? Oh my, that explained the worried glances of some of the investors (who had already met the journalist before Irv's grand exit). He hadn't been around long enough and there hadn't been any chances for a proper introduction.

-"Ah, Mister Evanaugh my..." -

-"Of course the giver had good taste, I run the most succesful fashion magazine in the industry, Sebastian. How could I not have good taste?" - Miranda interrupted -

Andrea was a bit starttled. She hadn't seen Miranda approaching but she couldn't be happier, she wouldn't have to deal with this bore alone.

-"Ah, umh, I... what?" - Sebastian mumbled, barely keeping himself from gaping in utter disbelief"

-"Well, such the wordsmith. For a businessman I thought you'd be more dexterous with words. Let me introduce you to my wife, Andrea Priestly-Sachs. Investigative journalist, you may have seen her byline in politics in the New York Times and several other reputed newspapers. It's not that I'm her wife but I can ascertain she's the most promising rising journalist in New York"

-"I... ah, ehem. A pleasure to meet you, madam" - the CEO managed to choke out but he couldn't quite wipe the horror off his face -

-"Just call me Andy" - she smiled trying to supress her laughter -

-"Very well, now that the presentations de rigueur have been made I'm afraid we'll have to depart. I'll see you on Monday, Sebastian" - she snaked her right arm around her wife's waist and with a nod towards the investors started strutting towards the exit, where Roy was already waiting for them -

-"Oh, my god. His face when you said "my wife" was priceless" - the brunette laughed wholeheartedly once in the car -

-"Mmh" - the editor had glued her eyes to the car window and struggled to concentrate on watching the passing scenery rather than thinking -

-"Miranda?" - Andrea queried -

-"Headache" - the editor cut off -

After some minutes of an odd silence, Miranda felt a familiar hand grasp her own.

-"What's bothering you? " - Andrea asked softly -

The editor let out a deep sigh. 

-"I'm sorry you had such an unpleasant evening" - she squeezed her hand -

-"Miranda..." - she waited but no response came- "My love, look at me" - she tried again to no avail. The editor insisted on keeping her eyes glued on the window -

Realizing she wouldn't be getting any answers like this, Andrea pushed the button for the privacy screen and once it was in place, she straddled her wife in a swift movement that caught the silver-haired woman by surprise.

The brunette placed a tender peck on Miranda's cheekbone and gently turned her head to meet her bronze eyes by cupping the sides of the editor's face. She was taken aback by the whirlwind of emotions swirling on Miranda's face. The most visible were annoyance and contempt for the CEO's attitude but right behind that, barely peeking from clear, crystalline irises there was fear and dismay.

-"That's it, much better. Hi, beautiful" - she smiled warmly before kissing her wife's coloured lips -

-"Andrea, I.."

-"Ssh, I know. I'm sorry, I should have acted differently, I should have rebuffed his advances more actively. I didn't want to make a scene right then and there but I was dying for sticking my five inch heels into his thick skull" - she hugged her wife to her chest, sliding an arm around her waist. Her right hand went up to caress the back of her neck - "The good thing is that now we can go back home and enjoy a blissfully decadent hot chocolate while we cuddle in bed" - she kissed the top of her head -

Miranda chuckled in earnest. Of course she didn't blame the brunette for Sebastian's beyond inappropiate behaviour, but she couldn't deny that the fire of jealousy burnt hurtfully.

-"That sounds like a wonderful idea, darling" - she tightened her hold on the journalist's waist - 

-"Oh, we could accompany the hot chocolate with those marshmallow sandwich cookies we made with the girls this morning" - 

-"Mmh, we'll see"

-"Oh, c'mon. You could overlook your no food on the bed policy just for this time" - Andrea pouted - 

-"Very well but don't tell the girls. I don't want their beds turning into the ultimate exhibition of crumbs" - Andrea laughed at her wife's wisecrack -

-"Yes!" - the brunette kissed her wife tenderly and slid down from her lap, re-fastening her belt - "Miranda?"

-"Yes, darling?"

-"I love you"

-"I love you too, Andrea" - the editor smiled and held her hand for the rest of the ride -


	4. Show me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this one is smutty. Sorry for the delay, I'm also working on a new chapter for my other fic "One more time". Enjoy and comment. More coming soon.

A tender moan resonated through Miranda's study, it was the only thing breaking the heavy silence in which the house seemed submerged. The expensive pen tracing the surface of the paper stalled for a millisecond but quickly resumed it's dutiful writing.

The editor tried her herdest to concentrate on the work waiting to be done in front of her but her attention kept drifting to the scene unfurling in the middle of her haven. Andrea lied completely naked on top of the expensive plush rug, right in front of the fire, with her nimble fingers delving between her moisted folds.

The fireplace was the only source of light aside from the lamp on her desk. Its light cast an elegant glow on the figure of the brunette who was squirming deliciously and helplessly. Miranda could make out perfectly the contours of her wife, how she gasped and threw her head back when her digits approached her clit, how her hips swayed sensuously with every stroke, how her fluids shimmered invitingly dripping down her core. Oh, how she wished to drop to her knees and devour her entirely, to drink from the very source of pleasure. But she wouldn't make it easy for Andrea.

This was a game they had unspokenly settled some time ago. Both women loved to tease and test the other's resiliency, their strength of mind to resist the mutual tempting. They desired each other with the fierceness of a wild animal but both vowed to keep the flame of passion through little games such as this one.

In love they were both pliant, givers and takers. Miranda enjoyed taking her wife hard from behind as much as she enjoyed being pressed against their bedroom door and eaten out mercilessly. Andrea loved riding her lover, letting Miranda set the pace and feeling how she invaded the deepest parts of her being until she was nothing but a mewling mess. She loved that as much as she loved pinning Miranda against the nearest surface and pistoning that extra-thick shaft they had blissfully purchased in and out of the editor at a maddening pace.

-"Miranda" - the brunette choked out among moans -

-"Remember that you are not allowed to cum until I say so" - Miranda observed almost noncommittally -

-"Mmh, that I know, my love. But why don't you come play with me?" - ah, the song of the siren was so tempting and Andrea knew the power she wielded in her sultry voice - "Pretty please?"

Miranda chuckled slyly.

-"You would like that, wouldn't you?" - she looked at her wife from her spot behind the desk, glasses perched almost on the tip of her nose, her legs crossed firmly trying to restrain the incessant clench of her own center -

-"I would love that, Mira" - she spreaded her legs wider in a priceless show - "Look how wet I'am, my love. Have mercy on me" - she parted her folds with her index and middle finger - "We could have so much fun. It'll be just a while" - she traced her pussy and without breaking eye contact with her wife, she brought her index to her mouth - 

-"It is never just a while with you" - Miranda pointed, not worried in the least with the stacks of paperwork glaring at her accusingly -

-"You could skip right to the dessert. To save time, of course" 

The editor stood and watched Andrea licking her lips wantomly, collecting every trace of her own essence.

-"How thoughtful of you" - the editor quipped while she stalked slowly towards Andrea, so slowly she almost looked uninterested... if it wasn't for the evil glint in her eyes -

-"I'm here to serve you, Mistress" - she purred the last word, summoning the predator inside her lover -

-"You are indeed, my little minx" - Miranda tossed her heels to the side and kneeled between her wife's legs - "Now be a good pet and spread your legs wider for your Mistress. I have pressing matters that required my utmost attention" - she said kneading Andrea's outter thighs in a sensual massage -

-"Yes, Mistress" - was the last thing she could muster before a wicked tongue made her lost her train of thought -


	5. Bubblegum pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handcuffs and spanking ahead

Miranda Priestly hated bubblegum pink and all the items that had the disgrace of being dipped in such heinous hue. Moreover, the effing colour seemed to be everywhere this season: pumps, blouses, shirts, trousers and, God help her, rain coats and boots.

Miranda was very serious about her hatred towards such graceless monstrosity though she had to admit, there was a single particular exception to that hatred: the fluffy bubblegum pink handcuffs that were currently restraining her wife's hands.

The night her wife showed her their new toy, the editor's first reaction was to grimace. Her wife had laughed at her response, perched against the door frame with her hips sexily jutting out and twirling the handcuffs with her index. Andrea had assured her that she'd come to love these handcuffs and Miranda found herself rather looking forward to use them on her wife.

The editor had to admit it: the first impression wasn't the best but the item turned out to be quite handy. 

Andrea squirmed restlessly on her Mistress' lap. She was bent over the editor's knees, her ass up in the air, her body completely exposed to every sensation her Dom would provide. Her hands were wound up firmly by the handcuffs, making her frustrated at her inability touch her Mistress or herself, to pursuit release. So the journalist had to settle for squeezing the cushion at her reach.

-"You were always the finest piece of art, pet" - the silver-haired goddess purred - "So beautiful, so mine" - she caressed the brunette's back, going downwards until she reached the plump globes of her ass -

-"Yours, Mistress" - the pet almost whined -

-"I want to hear your word" - Miranda asked again for good measure -

-"Rouge, Mistress" - she arched her back and tossed her head back to look at her owner in the eyes, a silent plea for her to continue -

-"Excellent, pet" - she traced the brunette's inner thighs and made an appreciative hum - "What do we have here? Don't tell me you've been dripping wet this whole time" - she traced her finger upwards towards her moisted heat and across her pet's pussy -

-"Mistress, please"

-"Count, pet" - that was all the warning she gave before landing a forcefull slap on Andrea's right ass cheek - 

-"Nnnhone" - the brunette barely choked out before another hit landed on her left cheek - "T-two!"

-"Do not squirm, darling"

Fucking impossible, Andrea thought as the third, fourth and fifth slap marked her skin.

-"Six!" - she bit her lip and her core clenched ever harder - 

-"Such a cute shade of red" - her Mistress observed with a wicked smile on her face, kneading the flesh tenderly to get blood to circulate through every spot - "Does this turn you on, my kitten?" - 

The brunette took a few moments to compose herself, to even her breath. She could feel her pussy clenching and gaping, her clit throbbing with an unbearable need to be toyed with. Before she could muster an answer, her lover's hand met her ass.

-"S-seven" - it was almost a growl -

-"Answer, pet"

-"Yes, yes, Mistress. I love this. Please, punish me more"

What Andrea actually loved was the fact that she trusted Miranda so deeply that she could allow herself to be exposed and vulnerable in front of her, offering her wife everything she was and had. She knew Miranda would never hurt her willingly. 

The editor was certainly more connected with her dominant side but the first time they tried this, Andy had had to reassure and encourage her wife to be rougher on more than one occasion. Before Miranda, Andy had never tried anything daring besides the dull slap during sex with Nate. But shortly later into their relation, she discovered that she actually enjoyed relinquishing power to the editor. The young woman's body responded to her wife in ways that she had never experienced before.

When the fifteenth slap resonated, Andrea saw stars behind her tightly shut lids and clawed at the cushion.

-"Andrea?" - the concerned wife behind the merciless Mistress asked - 

-"Mistress, I need you" - she could feel a flood between her legs. She needed more, some kind of release, some attention to her desperate clit, something, anything - 

Her Mistress complied delighted. She circled her wife's clit thoroughly before easily plunging three fingers up to the hilt in one swift motion. Andrea moaned as the squelching noises increased and the incessant clenching boded a mind-blowing orgasm.

Miranda was a prisoner of the woman on her lap. Comical since it was her who had been delivering the smacks. However she knew that there was nothing she wouldn't do for Andrea. If she asked the editor to slap her or to drop to her knees and bow her head, she'd do it without a second thought. She'd even wear those garish, tacky bubblegum pink handcuffs.


	6. Delicatessen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind sticky fingers ;)  
> Food, sex and mild bondage ahead, you've been warned  
> Enjoy and comment

Andrea entered the bedroom carring a bowl filled to the brim with cut up strawberries in one hand and another bowl with melted chocolate in the other. The brunette padded to the middle of the room and stopped on her tracks at the end of the bed, assessing carefully the scene in front of her.

How cute, she thought when she saw Miranda squirming restlessly and clenching her thighs in anticipation. The silk bindings on her wrists strained but never hurt her nor gave in, keeping her right in the middle of the bed. From Andrea's point of view, that absurd amount of ridiculously expensive silk scarves were finally being put to good use.

-"Andrea" - the editor gasped -

-"Miranda" - she walked and sat on the bed, right next to her wife - "Is it too tight?" - she caressed the silk and the editor shook her head negatively - "Good. I know how much you hate roundabouts and I also know" - the brunette's hands left the silk to trace down Miranda's arms, scratching lightly - "how much you appreciate people getting to the point" - she cupped her cheek and kissed her chastely on the lips - "But right now, you're not the one in control here, Miranda" - Andrea purred her name and bent down to nuzzle her jawline and neck, making the editor arch to give her more room to continue her ministrations -

-"Yes"- Miranda choked out -

-"Very good" - the young woman kissed her temple while her left hand plucked a slice of strawberry from the bowl - "Haven't you noticed? This spring strawberries are so much juicier" - she bit into the fruit, her plump lips tinted with the crimson juice - "Mmmh, you have to try this, my love" 

Andrea took another slice and pressed it to her wife's lips. Miranda took the proffered fruit between her lips, sucking purposedly at the journalist's fingers, who grinned widely and watched delighted as those supple lips snared her digits.

-"Mmmh, delicious" - the editor hummed and licked her lips with feline fashion, looking at her wife straight in the eyes.

Andrea watched her for the briefest moment with an unreadable expression before straddling her lap and swooping in for a searing kiss. Miranda smiled internally. She'd have to disagree with her lover, while she was not in control here and now she certainly still held some power over the other woman. The power to tempt her, to make her want her so bad that her whole body would tremble with need.

Miranda moaned loudly when the kiss deepened and she felt a wicked tongue breaking into her mouth. She had to admit it, the journalist was a great kisser, lavishing her with toe-curling kisses that more than once had her on the edge of coming.

-"Mmmh, don't you think for one moment I don't know what you're doing, Miranda" - she chastised - "And we'll get there, soon. But you know, I've found myself a bit ravenous as of late" - unbeknownst to the editor, Andrea reached out and dipped her index and middle finger into the chocolate - "And I thought of putting together all my favourite things" - 

Andrea traced Miranda's left nipple with her covered fingers, making the editor hiss in surprise. She continued her path downwards until the melted delicacy ran out and the trace faded. The warmth seeped through Miranda's areola, providing an extremely sensual feeling.

-"Mmmh, no wonder why this bitter variety is a favourite of yours, my love. It's exquisite" - the brunette sucked her fingers before dipping them again and repeating the motion on the other nipple. Miranda's hips bucked.

-"And of course, I made sure it was your preferred brand" - she smudged some chocolate on Miranda's lips and then cleaned it with her tongue - 

-"Always the thoughtful one" - the editor wanted to quip but came out more as gasped whine -

Andrea only grinned, dipping four fingers in the chocolated she traced her wife's abdomen down, until she reached her hipbones.

-"You do realise you cannot remove chocolate from Egyptian cotton?" - but before Miranda could complain any further, Andrea flattened her tongue against her belly and drew upwards - "You should- oh, god" - she tossed her head backwards -

-"Oh, I'll be very, very careful, darling" - she sucked a nipple deep into her mouth making her wife writhe with pleasure - "I won't miss a single spot" - she said before capturing the other pebbled bud and bitting slightly -

-"Andrea" - the editor whimpered. This impromptu meal of her wife's was taking way too long. She could feel her core twitching and clenching desperatedly -

Putting a larger strawberry between her teeth, Andrea bent down to feed it to Miranda, propping herself on the editor's breasts. Though the pressure against the sensitive nubs was welcome, it was still far from anything akin to relief.

-"I know, my love, I know" - she said placing a peck on the editor's nose - "You've been so very good" - she slid down her wife's lithe body, barely scratching the skin with her teeth and suckling on the remaining chocolate she found - "So patient" - she reached the navel and stroke it a couple of times with her tongue. Miranda moaned - "You'll be rewarded" - 

Before continuing her travel down her wife's body, the brunette scooped another piece of fruit and with a wicked smile on her face spreaded Miranda's legs wider.

-"You know, I think I've found a better dip for these strawberries" 

Miranda arched a brow but before she could say anything Andrea nudged her clit teasingly with the fruit. The editor hissed incoherently what the journalist thought must be a curse. Tracing down her slit, she collected some of the editor's juices before plopping the slice into her mouth.

-"Mmmh, exquisite, Miranda" - she hummed with her eyes closed -

-"Andrea!" - Miranda growled, her eyes aflame-

-"Yes, Miranda?" - she almost laughed. Oh, she knew she would pay for this dearly and she was looking forward to it -

-"Fuck me now!" - the silver-haired woman demanded. The force of the order made Andrea think that the editor might tear the headboard off the bed if the scarves didn't tear first -

-"Of course, Miranda" - she answered as she bent down to suck greedily at the aching nub of nerves -


End file.
